homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015-Lila-is-Lila
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:24 -- AG: Hellδ Lδrreα AT: Erribus AG: I tαlked tδ sδmeδηe receηtly, αηd I wαs hδpiηg yδu cδuld prδvide αηswers AG: becαuse it seems yδu αre αt the rδδt δf it AT: Welll I am nothing if not hellpfull AG: I gδt pestered by Arty's wife AT: Oh. AG: αηd well AG: she's humαη ηδw? A femαle humαη? She sαid yδu were the cαuse δf it AG: explαiη yδurself AT: Welll that is onlly SOMEWHAT trrue AT: She is somewhat out of it AT: You spoke with LLilla AT: One of the human pllayerrs AT: She was sent to me, wounded, and I healled herr AG: Whαt αre yδu tryiηg tδ sαy here AT: The memorries of the consorrt who vollunteerred herrsellf arre endurring as farr as I can telll AT: And that is what is causing that AT: I healled LLilla with the llife of the consorrt. AG: I'm ηδt fδllδwiηg whαt yδu're sαyiηg AT: And so they arre both the same perrson AT: LLike AT: LLayerred. AG: ... AG: Whαt? AT: How am I supposed to expllain the naturre of my powerrs AG: Sδ... Wαit.. AG: ... AG: They're twδ iη the sαme ηδw? Or... AT: Okay so imagine that you have two cllearr scrreens AT: Both with wrriting on them AT: Right? AG: αlright... AT: One is LLilla. One is the consorrt AT: LLilla's was damaged. AT: So I fixed it, using the consorrt's. AT: Therre arre bits of both now AT: Nothing was wasted AT: LLike, I sorrt of patched it AT: Though nothing so mundane AG: ... AG: Okαy, I kiηdα see where yδu're gδiηg with this AG: Sδ is it miss Ceηerδ δr Arty's wife thαt is iη dδmiηαηce? AT: The llives of nonpllayerrs arre not quite as concrrete as those of pllayerrs AT: It was an odd experrience AG: Nδ dδubt it wδuld be... AT: You said that you spoke with herr AG: yes AT: What did she say? AG: She sαid she wαs cδηfused αs tδ whαt shαpe she hαd tαkeη, sαd thαt she wαs uηlike Arty AG: but I αssured her thαt they αre δf the sαme species ηδw, just differeηt geηders it seems AT: I'lll tallk to herr about it AT: How did she contact you AG: I wαs pestered thrδugh α hαηdle I hαd ηδt seeη befδre... I wαs quite wαry αt first, but fδrmαl... AG: I hαd little kηδwledge thαt it wαs her αt first, but she tδld me steαdfαst AT: I see. AT: Can I have the handlle AT: I coulld ask herr but she seems aslleep forr the moment AG: regαlReiηcαrηαtiδη wαs the hαηdle she used AT: Welll that's ratherr fitting AT: Thank you. AT: Is Aaisha therre AG: Yes, I'm tαlkiηg tδ her ηδw AT: Err AG: Her αηd Heliux AT: Is it about me AG: ηδ AG: why? AT: Just wonderring. AG: δkαy, ηδpe, ηδw I guess I αm tαlkiηg αbδut yδu AG: just slightly AG: iη pαssiηg AT: Welll AT: Okay AG: Is sδmethiηg the mαtter betweeη yδu twδ? AT: No AT: Of courrse not AT: Regarrding LLilla AT: I need time to hellp the healling take pllace so that the memorries willl ballance out again AT: It onlly just happened AG: Wαit... If Jαck hαs α thiηg fδr Ceηerδ, whαt hαppeηs ηδw? This dδesη't exαctly spell gδδd tidiηgs AT: ??? AT: LLilla is fine. AT: The confusion is temporrarry AG: Are yδu sure? I meαη, frδm whαt yδu're telliηg me its still Lilα, but frδm δur cδηversαtiδη id wαs very much ηδt prevαleηt AT: A side effect of the naturre of the healling that willl pass as time goes on AT: As farr as I can telll AT: Again this is LLITERRALLLY moving peoplles LLives arround, Erribus. AT: I HELLD it AT: It is going to have side effects AT: Alll things come at a cost AT: They willl pass. AG: Ceηerδ wαs much mδre vulgαr αηd shδrt with her wδrds thαη the Lilα δf whδm we αre ηδw discussiηg... She hαd αη αlmδst flδwery tδηe with her wδrds... AT: Pllayerr llives arre differrent. AG: .... AG: If yδu sαy sδ, I'll trust yδu iη this regαrd... AT: I coulld feell the differrence AT: If you touch bandaged skin AT: Do you feell skin orr the bandage firrst AG: bαηdαge δf cδurse AT: That's what's happening herre. AG: i meαη, uηless bδηe is stickiηg thrδugh AT: It's just bandaged AT: The bandage willl be ablle to come off afterr some time AG: δkαy theη AT: I'lll be hellping herr untill it is healled AT: Untill then she is my warrd. AG: Tαke cαre δf her theη AT: Wait AT: Have you spoken to anyone ellse about herr yet AG: wαit? AT: I know Serrios and Nyarrlla arre up to date regarrding this but I'm not surre who ellse is AG: Aαishα αηd Heliux wδuld be the firsts AT: Okay AT: Therre was some misinforrmation going arround regarrding what was going on AT: So I'm trrying to make surre that everryone is on the same page AG: beiηg δη the sαme pαge is sδmethiηg thαt we αs α whδle αre fαiliηg αt AT: Yes. AG: But its gδδd tδ hαve sδurces δf viαble iηfδrmαtiδη αt leαst, αηd yδu αre defiηitely δηe δf my tδp sδurces AT: I'm gllad. AT: It's not easy AG: well, ηδthiηg is eαsy AT: That's not quite trrue AG: δh? AT: Is that alll that you needed AG: I believe sδ... AT: Uh AT: Telll Aaisha I said hi AG: I meαη, Thαηk yδu very much fδr leηdiηg iηsight δη eveηts AG: I will AT: And allso Helliux AG: heh AG: I will, αηd I'm sure they will αppreciαte it AG: See yα Lδrreα -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:10 -- AG: stαy sαfe Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus